This invention relates in general to agricultural implements and more particularly to apparatus for tillage, furrow opening, seeding and furrow closure.
In several farming areas, so called "till and drill" implements are used to both open a furrow in the soil and to plant small grains such as wheat, oats or rye in a single operation. In this manner, the time required for planting and the fuel consumed in the same are substantially reduced. From an efficiency standpoint, it is desirable to combine as many operations as possible in a single pass of the agricultural implement over the soil. Furthermore, it is desirable to construct a till and drill apparatus which can withstand mechanical shock transmitted from uneven and variable texture soil without early failure and deterioration.